Cat in the Bag
by Ondjage
Summary: The flirtatious Black Cat and our web slinging hero engage in some playful banter. Some minor suggestive themes. Oneshot.


Peter Parker was always one to play by the rules. He was a hero, the good guy. He couldn't risk putting his reputation on the line for some kicks. Spider-man was a hero, always had been. Kicking bad guys where it hurt the most, generally their egos. If it was due to the guilt he felt from the tragic death of Uncle Ben, or just a natural instinct to save the day, he found himself fully committed to fighting crime.

Why then the hesitation as he watched this beautiful, sapphire-eyed thief skulking about the shadows below him? It was clear she was up to no good, so why the lack of intervention?

"Ugh…women," Spider-man moaned, scratching the back of his head.

He never did have much luck in that department.

Spider-man observed the Cat closely. He had stumbled upon her on several different occasions by now, and she had managed to thoroughly out show and outwit him more often than not. Maybe it was just her endearing, enticing nature. Or maybe he was finally losing his touch.

Quietly, he advanced on her, crawling along the wall. A number of priceless jewels glittered behind casings of glass. He saw a grin play on the Black Cat's lips as she began carving circles with her sharpened claws, being levitated in the air by but a single chord connected to the ceiling. Leave it to her to want to steal from the richest jewel collector in all of New York…as well as a member of a prominent crime family.

"I know you're there Spider-boy. Might as well come on out and say hello," she said suddenly, not taking her eyes from her prize.

Peter smirked beneath his own mask.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to," he replied, hanging upside down from a strong line of webbing attached to the ceiling as spiders do.

"Oh, just the usual," she cooed, retrieving the glistening jewel from its container and deftly placing it in a small black bag tied to her waist. She unhooked the miniature grappling device hidden in the fur of her gloves and landed onto the floor, deliberately setting off the alarm. Spider-man sighed. It was going to be another one of those nights.

"Now are you gonna let me apprehend you nicely tonight or am I going to have to get violent?"

She purred softly, slinking toward him with swaying hips and seductive eyes.

"I like it rough," she whispered as she reached a fingerbreadths distance of the infamous spider. She placed a gloved hand against his chest, ensuring her claws just gently grazed the skin beneath the fabric of his uniform. She then placed another hand on his cheek, cradling it as tenderly as she could.

Spider-man felt slightly on edge. Never before had she made an advancement like _that_ on him. Sure she was generally flirtatious, but not to this extent, or seriousness. Her eyes had softened and yet intensified at the same time. There was no comical look on her face, nor smirk of mischief. She was leaning in closer to him, smiling almost warmly.

He saw her grin, and knew at that instant he had slipped up.

"How about you let this poor kitty go home, prize in hand?"

"And why would I do that?"

She pouted softly, shoving him back slightly with her open palm.

"You don't always have to be the good guy Spider-man…"

"Sorry, that's what I signed up for," he quipped, gripping her wrist that had been toying around his waist rather suggestively. She smirked.

"Where's the fun in that? Do you even have a dangerous side, Mr. Spider-man?"

"Wanna find out?" he added.

She laughed. And for a split second, Peter found it to be the most sensational sounding voice he had ever heard. Forget Mary Jane or Gwen Stacy. Something about this woman drove him wild, made him forget his inhibitions and fears. It was almost as though he could confide in her…wait, confide in a strange, thief masquerading about the city in a skin tight leather suit?

"Oh, you know how to make a girl go moist, you know that?" she murmured, licking her lips. Moments later she vaulted into the air, landing behind him. Before he had a chance to spin around he was thrown to his rear as his legs were kicked out from under him. She crawled onto his waist and pinned him there for a moment. It was a little more than a cause of discomfort for Peter Parker. He gulped.

"Spidey sense tingling?"

_'How original,'_ he thought with a smirk, shoving her away just as she began groping for his mask. He was on his feet within a matter of minutes. Police sirens wailed in the distance, drawing near. He had almost forgotten about the alarm, and it seemed she had as well.

"What a shame," she sighed, flipping her long locks of beautiful white hair. "This was just getting interesting."

"Aww, you can't go yet Cat. I was just getting warmed up."

"I bet you were…"

The sirens were drawing near by now, squealing tires striking curbs and screaming against pavement.

"Sorry Spidey-boy. Duty calls, you understand?"

Just as the Black Cat readied her grappling hook for her getaway, she felt webbing wrap around her heel, jerking her to her fours. She grunted, her pretty face nearly smashing against the floor.

"I don't think so. I've let you off the hook more times than I can count. I think-"

She yanked on the strand of webbing connected to his wrist, pulling him to the floor as well.

"Men don't think," she hissed, catapulting her lithe frame over his head once more and jumping onto the nearest wall.

"I'd love to stick around and continue this…but the night is young and I've got other errands to attend to."

"So I see," he grunted, picking himself up off the floor for the second time that evening.

"You're a doll," she laughed, jumping up through the window from whence she had entered and dashing off into the night like a streak of lightning. By then the police had surrounded the building and began making their way up countless flights of stairs. Spider-man smoothed a hand over his back-side. If anything he was going to leave with his pride more injured than his body.

Several seconds later the police arrived.

"What happened?" One of them asked, running up toward Spider-man, who let out a frustrated sigh.

"I got beat at my own game..."


End file.
